pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mech Heavy Rifle
|Level required = Level 22|grade = Epic|imagewidth = 250}} The Mech Heavy Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.1.0 update. Appearance The Mech Heavy Rifle looks like the gun of a Military Mech. It has a bayonet near the barrel and a grip. The gun has mostly green with small areas colored black or red, and has "status meters" on the base of the gun. Strategy The Mech Heavy Rifle is a weapon introducing high damage, low fire rate (for a primary), a great capacity and a very low-to- low mobility suitable for levels 22 and above. Not mostly recommended for levels 27 and above due to certain other primaries and fully upgraded weapons can have an advantage on annihilating players wielding this gun. Tips * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Target weakened players for quicker kill registering and better ammunition conserving. * Due to this introducing a low-to-average mobility, it is best capable of running with a really mobile weapon like the Fire Demon. * Due to this having a slightly-prolonged reloading time, it is recommended to reload at a slightly non-exposed spot. Once done reloading, continue on attacking. * Try to ignore as much as possible medium to far strafing players, as this has a slightly long spread after spraying and praying a few shots. * It is best using this in close to medium range, as this wouldn't be the most accurate weapon after spraying and praying for a few seconds, and since this doesn't introduce a scope either. * Don't stop strafing with a more mobile weapon. When a player comes, attack, then continue on strafing with the weapon that is more mobile than the Mech Heavy Rifle itself. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges, as its user(s) will be an easy target for snipers. * Blast off its users with area damage weapons at close to medium range. * Aim for the head, especially when users wield low-to-average mobile weapons like this. * This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenceless. Upgrades N/A Theme Military Mech themed. Supported Maps *Space Arena *Pool Party *Paradise Resort Weapon Setups Have at least one long range weapon, in case if wanting to encounter longer range targets. Also, bring at least one mobile weapon, for better strafing (if you can easily swap the Mech Heavy Rifle and the mobile weapon) and faster walking. Trivia * This weapon produces the same sounds and possibly uses the same bullets as the gun of a Mech or a Military Mech. * The bayonet is purely cosmetic and non-functional, similar to the Combat Rifle Up1 and its upgrade, the Combat Rifle Up2. * As of the 10.5.0 update, this weapon is obtainable as a rare Lucky Chest Prize, once a player passes Level 22. * The Military Mech, the boss of Megalopolis, wields 2 Mech Heavy Rifles. Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Lucky Chest